


The Devil's Tryna Hold Me Down

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek bites into the sheets to stifle his whine, arches his back to get Peter deeper inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Tryna Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's song 'Hold Me Down'.

Derek bites into the sheets to stifle his whine, arches his back to get Peter deeper inside him.

“That’s it,” Peter practically purrs, massaging his ass cheeks. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

His neck burns at the command, but he obeys, twisting his fists into the sheets for leverage as he rocks back the best he can in this position. Peter has him on the edge of the bed, knees folded underneath him. It’s uncomfortable, his thighs are already starting to ache, but the angle is perfect and Peter is constantly hitting his prostate.  

“You’re perfect,” Peter says and the praise makes him keen, work himself harder on Peter’s cock, clenching down to make himself tighter, better for his Alpha. “So beautiful.”

His dick is leaking into the sheets, hanging low and aching to be touched. But Peter has ordered him not to touch himself, so he doesn’t. Derek ignores how the tip is leaking steadily, flushed a deep red. He ignores the tightening of his balls and the cold sweat in the dip of his spine, and focuses on the drag of Peter’s cock as he fucks him instead. The sounds pouring out of Peter’s mouth, his quiet pants and growls of pleasure.

By the time Derek feels like he’s going to come untouched, Peter has draped himself across his back, hands gripping his biceps as he takes back control of their movements, pumping his hips hard and fast until Derek can feel Peter’s balls slapping against his ass with the force he’s using.

“Are you going to come for me?” Peter pants into his shoulder blades, slowing down until he’s just rocking his hips leisurely, almost causally, as if he isn’t visibly close to the edge himself.

“ _Please,_ ” Derek whines in answer, humiliated that he’s resorted to begging, but helpless to stop the words from coming out. All he want is to come; he’s so hard it’s starting to  _hurt._

My perfect little nephew,” Peter croons, hauling himself up to grip at his hips, thumb stroking absently over his skin. “So good for me.”

Derek’s dick twitches, balls feeling tight and heavy.

“You can come,” Peter decides, and Derek nearly sobs with relief.

Now that he has permission, Derek doubles his efforts, leaning his weight on shaky hands and using all his energy to rotate his hips and find that perfect angle. It takes a few thrusts, but eventually they find it, and Peter uses it to his advantage, pounding into him until tears fill Derek’s eyes with the need to come.

He doesn’t make a lot of noise when he comes; can only manage a weak groan before he slumps against the bed, not even caring that he’s lying in his wet spot. He lies there as Peter continues fucking him, too worn out to do anything than lift his ass a little higher.

When Peter comes, it’s with a deep moan, and Derek can  _feel_  his come filling him up. It makes his dick twitch, where it lays spent against his thigh, but Derek ignores it.

He doesn’t think either of them are ready for round two yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
